


Isak and his sandwich daddy

by nveld



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, crack!fic, julian dahl is isak's sandwich daddy, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nveld/pseuds/nveld
Summary: “Hi,” Isak nervously replies. Julian grins and steps closer to Isak.His face is merely 2 inches away from Isak’s.He leans in even further to whisper the 9 most sexy words Isak has ever heard;“Can you warm one up for me as well?”.Or, what if Julian found Isak after Kosegruppa, instead of Even?





	Isak and his sandwich daddy

“It’s time for a love-exercise!” Vilde squeals.

 

God. Whenever Isak hears the word ‘exercise’, he shuts down.

So naturally, instead of facing his literal nightmare, he turns around and slips out of the auditorium.

He sighs and brushes his fingers against the walls.

 

Stupid Mahdi with his stupid weed. Stupid Sana with her stupid threats. Stupid Jonas with his majestic eyebrows which could produce sweaters for an entire orphanage.

Stupid Julian Dahl. Isak isn’t quite sure what Julian has to do with all of this, but just, _fuck_ that guy.

With his stupid slicked back brown hair, and that stupid beautiful laugh, and those dreamy eyes and-

 

“Hey.”

 

Isak whips his head around. There he is. In all his glory.

Julian Dahl.

As always, he looks damn hot. _Like his cheese toasties_.

 

Palms are sweaty

Knees are weak, arms are heavy

Isak is dying on the inside already

Mom’s spaghetti

 

“Hi,” Isak nervously replies.

Julian grins and steps closer to Isak.

His face is merely 2 inches away from Isak’s.

He leans in even further to whisper the 9 most sexy words Isak has ever heard;

“Can you warm one up for me as well?”.

 

Isak can’t take it anymore and crashes their lips together. Their tongues are doing the Macarena and fighting for dominance simultaneously.

Isak can still taste the sweet cheese on his tongue.

Nickelback is playing in the background.

He hesitantly pulls back when he hears footsteps coming their way.

It’s Giraffe boy with the ridiculous haircut. The boy’s jaw drops and slowly backs away.

 

“Wait, wasn’t that Even?” Julian asks. Isak furrows his brows.

 

Even who? Sorry, Isak doesn’t know her. He only knows his sandwich daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by many people on my dank Julian Dahl meme account (@juliandahl2), so here you go, weirdos. 
> 
> Sorry if this scarred you.
> 
>  
> 
> <3


End file.
